


a thousand teeth & yours among them | a Rickyl fanmix

by hamiltrashed



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Music, love in the time of apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltrashed/pseuds/hamiltrashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mix for love in the time of apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand teeth & yours among them | a Rickyl fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no_path_untaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_path_untaken/gifts).



> this doesn't really have a theme. these are just some songs that screamed 'rickyl!' at me and begged me to make a mix out of them.

  
[LISTEN HERE](http://8tracks.com/ideallyhealy/a-thousand-teeth-yours-among-them)

  


**i | _omaha_ | brother  & bones**  
i'm all for the coming of age  
i'm all for the storm and the rage  
oh, i'm all for one, one for the wall  
bricks and mortar and all  
i'm all for the breaking of bread  
a toast to the ashes ahead 

**ii | _in a week (live at kilkenny castle)_ | hozier ft. karen cowley**  
two corpses we were, two corpses i saw  
and they'd find us in a week  
when the weather gets hot  
after the insects have made their claim  
i'll be home with you, i'll be home with you  


**iii | _time_ | mikky ekko **  
****time doesn't love you anymore  
but i'm still knocking at your door  
honey, we can run forever  
if forever's what's in store  
oh, time to take me home 

**iv | _all for nothing_ | kensington**  
hurry up now, don't you see that i'm fading  
into an older man's grey and oblivion light  
who would i be to forgive and embrace  
when your talk is as low as your head is high  
and i know that i will be ready  
or i will be dead again  
or all that we had was all for nothing after all 

**v | _sleep baby sleep_ | broods **  
sleep, baby, sleep  
what are you waiting for?  
the morning's on its way  
you know it's only just a dream  
oh, sleep, baby, sleep  
i'll lie next to you  
the beauty of this mess  
is that it brings me close to you 

**vi | _heal ('if i stay' version)_ | tom odell**  
take my heart and take my hand  
like an ocean takes the dirty sands  
and heal  
tell me some things last 

**vii | _run_ | snow patrol**  
light up, light up  
as if you have a choice  
even if you cannot hear my voice  
i'll be right beside you, dear  
louder, louder  
and we'll run for our lives  
i can hardly speak  
i understand why you can't raise your voice to say  
have heart, my dear  
we're bound to be afraid 

**viii | _fixin' to die_ | g. love**  
feelin' funny in my mind, lord  
i believe i'm fixin' to die  
well, i don't mind dyin'  
but i hate to leave my children cryin'  


**ix | _dark doo wop_ | ms mr**  
this world is gonna burn  
burn, burn, burn  
as long as we're going down  
baby, you should stick around  
if we're gonna die  
bury us alive  
if you're searching for us  
you'll find us side by side 

**x | _one last time_ | jaymes young**  
i'm fading much too fast, my love  
i'm waiting for it to pass, my love  
could i feel your skin on mine  
before i have to say goodbye  
could i breathe, please, one last time  
you in my lungs before i curl up and die  
all my world is losing light 


End file.
